An old Mans Eyes
by seaofclouds
Summary: This is the story of how I meet the Doctor. Please Comment! My first ever fan fic.


**Prologue:**

The smell of singed and rotting human flesh fills my nose and tears rush to my eyes. Everyone died everyone except me. I could feel the harsh winter air biting at my skin and feel my head throbbing. Yes, I was alive, but being alive was not so much a miracle as a punishment. Maybe if I had died that day I would not be sitting in this dark and empty room. Awaiting my death in silence. Maybe if I had died that day I would not be the enemy of many. If I died that day I never would have meet him. The most wonderful man. A man that called himself the doctor.

As I walked my way through the rubble avoiding the burning pieces of wood every few feet. I went into panic mode I was in the middle of nowhere I could not go get help I just had to make my way mile upon mile to find someone. But I had nothing everything that might help me was gone and I had to find water fast if I didn't I would die. With each step the throbbing in my head got worse and worse in tell it was so bad I fell to my knees my vision got dizzy I thought that I would black out but I had to hold on. It was my only hope to live, the only hope to find a family that would treat me well. I slowly got up only to fall back down but I kept trying I don't know how many times I tried 5, or maybe 100? All I know is that somehow I stood up and continued to walk. At the edge of the danger zone I saw something a hat. The hat was not burned but it was black from the smoke in the air the same smoke that clogged my lungs. I wiped the smoke of the hat my hands were black but there written on the hat was a name. Clara Oswin Oswald. I looked at the hat a long time but I did not know anyone named Clara so I left it there and started to walk more. What was only 10 minutes felt like 10 hours my head was throbbing and my feet hurt I had a bad burn on my left arm, which had turned from bright pink to charcoal black. I had no clue what I was going to do. Then after what seemed like years I saw it. A blue that was so out of place in the desert wasteland. It was shimmering with heat I had no clue what it was but I walk toward it. The closer I got the clearer it became. It was a blue phone box that had a bunch of words written on the top but I could not read them I was too dizzy. I felt like I was going to fall over but I got close enough to it and grabbed the handle. It was locked the bloody thing was locked. It was too small for anyone to really want to be inside plus it was in the middle of nowhere but still I knocked. I was so shocked when it opened I feel backwards and that is when I saw him the doctor. He was tall in a clean suit with a bow tie. He seemed so out of place this man, smiling and looking at me he said.

"You survived." all I could do was nod before I blacked out away from the world.

I woke up in a strange place it was so light and cool, and there was a humming sound. It was so big and so strange. With so many levers and buttons. It had a cylinder with a large beam in the middle. It was a look-at-me-I-am-so-important kind of place. I sat up, I was still a little dizzy but I was much better.

"I would not do that" I hear a voice behind me and I turn around to see to my surprise the man from the blue phone box. He is very young and handsome but when you looked in his eyes they are full of sadness and loss. It seemed like he had lived a thousand years and lost a thousand loves he seemed so sad to me. Circling around the controls like he owned the place, which I learn latter that he lived in the weird important room. I tried to stand to my knees I felt a pang in my head and laid back down.

"I said don't do that."

"And why not." I said feeling another pang in my head as I yet again tried to sit up.

"You are still recovering, flying though the time vortex unconscious has its side effects." he went back to messing with weird controls.

"Time vortex?" I ask holding my head

"Oh ya right sorry, so caught up in keeping us from crashing that I forgot how little you know."

"Hey I am very smart person" I say getting to my knees,

"Oh ya very smart but you don't know about..." The whole room suddenly tips and I go flying back down almost hitting my head again. "Sorry the TARDIS seems to be heading down to earth." he says though a smile. "This might get bumpy so buckle your seat belt." He still had a goofy grin as he pulled one control after another knowing them almost like the back of his hand. The room shook like a wet dog. I grabbed hold to the railing and then I saw a door it was like the blue box in the desert, but it couldn't be that box was so small there is no way this was what was inside. Another jolt sent me flying to the other end of the room breaking my chain of thought. When the room finally stopped the doctor turned to me not at all shaken by what had just happened.

"Don't worry the TARDIS does not do that often." he says looking at me with an odd and curious look.

"TARDIS?" I asked and he looked at me not answering my question, all those years ago I still remember what he said.

"Well you have a lot to learn if you want to come with me."

If you have ever flown with the doctor you know that this moment when he asks you to come to make the universe your backyard will forever be in your memory. The day you say come where and the moment he says everywhere. This moment almost makes up for all the bad things to come. Key word there. Almost.


End file.
